


Cas and bedsheets

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker, based off a tumblr post, casdean - Freeform, not really destiel but hey we can have our imagination right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trying to get the sheets on his bed, and Dean is in the room next to him, only hearing the noises Cas makes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and bedsheets

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/qqz10qtaahomhdt/IMG_20150228_205107.JPG?dl=0>

It’s just a normal day in the bunker, and everyone’s doing their thing. Which means research for Sam, Dean is on his bed, listening to music, and Cas…

Cas is trying to put on bed sheets, but he fails miserably. “Stupid bunker,” he mumbles, sprawled out on the bed. He groans as the corner sheet pops up again, mocking him. “Stupid, stupid corner sheet, for the 6th time.” He groans again and tries to put it back on the corner.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Dean is sitting on his bed. Concentrating.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it_

But he can’t help it. His thoughts drift back every time, and hearing only the bedsprings and Cas’ groaning isn’t helping. He can’ keep his mind off the idea any more. The sounds… it’d be the same if he was in that room too.

The way Cas would look beneath him, a sweating mess. The pleading blue eyes, the chapped lips on his own, how he will cover his mouth with a pillow so Sam won’t hear anything…

 _Shit, no, don’t think about it_ , he keeps telling himself. He pulls up the volume and hears Metallica blaring in his ears.

But still…

 _Nope,_ he tells himself. _Not gonna happen_.

He thinks about, research, about an empty field, about the most boring things he can think of. Anything to keep the bulge in his pants under control. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the music.

Cas groans once more, and decides to give up. He is sweating and those stupid bed sheets won’t listen to him anyways. Then he gets an idea. He walks to Sam, but Sam is busy doing research. He doesn’t know where Dean is so he gets back to his room.

“Ok, one more time.”

He wishes he hadn’t said that. Now, the whole sheet is off the bed and he’s sweating even more. Time to look for Dean, maybe he can help.

Dean feels the tension of someone looking at him and he opens his eyes. Cas stands in the doorway, looking weary and panting.

 _Oh shit that looks really hot._ Dean’s mind switches back to his imagination. _This is not good._

 _Please don’t let Cas notice anything_ , he thinks as he tries to hide his upcoming boner.

“Dean, can you help me? I think it will work better with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
